


Finnick gets Wrecked

by TicklishFennec



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Tickling, Ticklish Finnick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklishFennec/pseuds/TicklishFennec
Summary: A hot sunny afternoon in Zootopia following a successful scam leads to an interesting interaction between two foxes.





	Finnick gets Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> There is NSFW content in this story. If you don't like that type of content please don't read.

Finnick gets Wrecked  
Zootopia Tickle Story  
M/M NSFW Tickling  
Nick Wilde / Finnick  
Finnick gets Wrecked

What's got you all grouchy" Nick grumbled. "We went in and came out with the money faster than normal, you should be happy." Finnick glared at his business partner in annoyance. "How can I, every time I wear this stupid suit pisses me off." The smaller fox finally pulled the hood off and stripped down, standing in a white tee and boxers, and throwing the suit in the corner. "That shit fucks up my fur I mean look at me, I look like an idiot." Nick grinned in amusement at his friend's rather trivial issue. "Ya hehe I see ya look real stupid, so tell me what was up with that squeal you gave off in the park?" Finnicks' eyes widened for a second as the memory of the event came to mind. An over-enthusiastic doe had squeezed his sides and he had squealed like a pig. The event was embarrassing, it started as a normal heist. They were selling lemonade in the park when a stupid deer, who couldn't help but think he was cute, had squeezed his sides. Shit, he hadn't been tickled in over 20 years so it had taken him by surprise.

"The stupid bitch had squeezed me too hard s'all." "That squeal was not from being squeezed." Nick grinned darkly as he stared at the half naked fennec. "Is Lil' Finny ticklish" Nick taunted. Finnick pulled his shirt over his head harder than usual twisting his head over to Nick glaring darkly in return. "You tickle me I'll beat you senseless." Nick didn't even flinch staring challengingly at his elder. "That sounds like a yes, you're trying to deflect answering me with a threat, a typical response from you". Nick let his gaze travel a bit half looking his partner over. The Finnick was a light tan in color with a lighter shade on his belly. He was slim and compact and had all the force of a rhino in his little fist.

"Watch yourself brat I can still easily put you in your place. Ya need to stop thinking about tickling me or you'll find a world of trouble for yourself" Finnick threatened. He turned to see Nick looking at him and gave a slightly challenging growl. "Ya gonna stare at me as I strip" the fennec challenged. Nick blinked in surprise realizing he had been caught blatantly staring. He lewdly dipped his eyes and purred "Heh go ahead shorty ain't nothing I've never seen before, besides you know I like seeing your goods." Finnick glared for a second before his resolve crumbled. He turned to the side a bit and slid the boxers off after which he turned back to Nick and growled. "Don't think you off the hook yet Nick, I'm not finished with you."

Nick stared at his naked friend, sharp eyes roaming unabashed. He started at his slim shoulders and traveled down to his chest seeing a distinctly un-childlike set of pecs and going further a six-pack. Centered on the belly was the fennecs navel a surprisingly deep innie which going further down led to his hips and waist. The fennec was big for his species, he had first-hand experience with that, and the shaft unlike his own was a light chocolate color. "Take a picture fuckhead it'll last longer" Finnick growled as nicks staring continued too long for his liking. The fox made his way over to Nick and sat on the bed. "Stupid of me to forget it's laundry day, no clean clothes for another hour," Nick smirked running his paw over the smaller foxes ears. "Aww, such a shame guess we'll just have to wait. Tell ya what else is a shame you'll let me touch your dick but I can't tickle you... total bullshit I say."

Finnick swatted the paw off his head and grumbled. "No shit stupid I ain't no kid. Tickling ain't part of sex or foreplay as far as I'm concerned." "How ticklish are ya," Nick asked looking into Finnicks eyes. "Very who ain't. I'm no different from you, I'm ticklish in the same places any other mammals ticklish at; pits, belly, paws" Finnick responded. "Why's it even matter?" Nick just grinned. "Duh cause I wanna tickle you. Honestly, you could use a good laugh... and hey if you're a good boy I might even tickle your cock."

  
Finnick stared in surprise for a moment before throwing back his head and laughing. "Shit, Nick you strike such a hard bargain hahahaha." Finnick leans back on his elbows and stares at the ceiling coming down from his little episode. "Don't be stupid Nick anything you do to me will be dealt back on you." "I'm a big boy Finny I can take care of myself." Nick leans down slithering his paws under Finnicks armpits, viciously tickling. "HAHAHAHAHA IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU HAHAHAHA NIIIIICK HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." "Oh, I don't know I think my chances are pretty good." Nick lazily teases the pits going from the center to the sides driving the other fox crazy. "Besides you say that but ya haven't killed me yet." After a few moments, Nick switches spots teasing the sensitive abs. This proved to be just as ticklish a spot as Finnicks laughter never faltered. "HAHAHEHEHEHAHA YOU LIL SHIT STOP THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Nick smirked and tutted a condescending sound. "Not with that attitude I won't. I think you need a bit more. Going lower Nick dipped his finger in Finnicks bellybutton finding to his immense satisfaction that it was ticklish. "NOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHA GET OUTTA THERE HAHAHAHA" head thrown back Finnick arched unwillingly into the teasing finger. Grinning like an evil cat Nick dipped his tongue into the innie licking it out. "AAHHHH NICK NOOOOO DON'T LICKKK IT AHHH AHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD HAHAHEHE!!" Finnick was losing his shit, the tickling was almost paralytic it was so bad he wasn't able to hit Nick for his little playtime when Nick suddenly stopped tickling his belly and went to his paws. "Hehehe oh no Nick come on I'm done, stop now and I won't kill you" Finnick weakly growled out. Nick grinned darkly, "Ya know I don't think you're ready to stop yet, still got that grouchy tone lets see if this can fix that." Nick took a brush and scrubbed it over Finnick's soles. The fox went crazy his body spasming as he howled. "Oh, Finnick these bad boys are ticklish oh man ya should have told me" Nick laughed. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOLLLLY SHIIIIITTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Then as if matters weren't bad enough Nick grabbed a feather duster from the floor and brushed it over Finnicks cock.

The result was instantaneous, the fennec leaned even further back and screeched. His cock while ticklish as fuck also aroused him. The longer Nick tickled the harder he got and the harder he got the more ticklish. This terrible combination of the brush scrubbing over his heels and arches or across his toes and the soft feathers over his shaft were destroying all his remaining control. Nick grinned before using his tongue. Hitting in his innie and down to his cock and going back and forth, until Finnick couldn't take anymore. The thick cock shook and twitched as he came on his stomach and chest. Nick grinned dipping his finger into the heaving innie watching Finnick lose his shit again. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUUUCK IT'S WORSE HAHAHAHAHAHA STTTOOOP NOOOOOMORE HAHAHAHAHA PLEAAAAASEEEEEEE." Finnick was at his wits end his whole body twitched as Nick leaned over him. "Hehehe" Finnick laughed as he slowly came back around. "What's so funny," Nick asked amused. The fennec grinned and simply reached up and grabbed nicks tie before pulling him closer. "Paybacks a bitch" Finnick whispered.


End file.
